black_beret_corpsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazons
The Amazons were said to have been a nation, as well as society of all women warriors in Greek Mythology. They are known to have been led by Queen Hippolyta, a woman who possessed a magic girdle that was known to have been an object that Hercules got during his 12 labors. '20th Century' In the 1900's, the Amazons lived in peace until the start of World War 1, where they were almost discovered by both the Central and Allied Powers. Later on in 1930's, the Nazis discovered the kingdom when they were meeting up with Italians and they started an invasion of the kingdom. The Amazons were enslaved, however they were granted to strength to overcome their bondage and fought back against the Nazis and Italians. 'Present Day' In the present days, The Black Beret Corps was called in on an account to investigate a strange disappearance of troops in the forests of Greece. Alpha Wolf and his squad went into investigate, then 2 days after, they encountered the Amazons and they were armed with swords, so they engaged them with their knives. Defeated, the group was bound and bought to Hippolyta, who found them to be an interesting bunch, so she ordered the others be placed in a cell until she spoke to the leader and that was Alpha. She and Alpha spoke about why they were there and what they were doing in their land, so Hippolyta allowed the release of Alpha's squadron, as well as the return of their weapons. She also wished to come to America and contribute what they have to the United Nations. Alpha and his squad, along with Hippolyta and her elit guard headed from Greece, then to the United Nations in America. Later on, the Amazons established a new kingdom in both Greece and even within the Caribbean Islands. '2035' By the year 2035, The Amazons are known to be allies with the Black Beret Corps, as well as been given new and improved weapons, as well as space travel. They also assist against the Arsidians in the Arsidian-Daridian War. 'Powers & Abilities' The Amazons are known to have been endowed by the greek gods, with powers and abilities that have aided them in their way of life. Such powers possessed by the Amazons are immortality, which allows them to stay alive for centuries and keep their youth. They also possesses superhuman strength and speed, which allows them to move faster than a human being and allows them to lift more than a human. They are also known to possess superhuman endurance, stamina, reflexes and even agility against any foe they may encounter. They are also endowed with accelerated healing which allows them to regenerate lost and damaged tissue, even their senses are extremely heightened. 'Culture' The Amazons are known to be of an all women society, no man has ever been able to live as one, however there are men that have indeed encountered and met them such as Hercules and even Alpha Wolf. They are known to be of an independent kingdom which later on allied itself with the world and then other alien lifeforms. Weapons & Equipment Before meeting with the Black Berets, the Amazon's main arsenal consisted of swords, bows & arrows, spears and even shields. Afterwards, their weapons were upgraded and armor was modified. They also still use the bow & arrow, the sword and still the shield. Clothing Their clothing of the Amazons can be either togas, armor and even short clothing. Some are known to wear bikinis by the present day. Religion Unlike the present religions of the world, the Amazons still believe in the Greek Gods and Goddesses of old. Courtship & Marriage Usually when it comes to courting, the Amazons have a very specific method. Usually a man is to send the woman of their dreams, flowers or anything that is beautiful and even works of art, usually of them. The Amazon woman is to find the one that sent them the gift and they would usually catch the scent of the gift and would be able to track it to the one who sent it. Once they are found, they are known to go out to a place of their choosing and if the woman likes the man, they are to wed the next day. The wedding ceremony is known to be a very nice wedding ceremony, usually the queen is to unite the two, as well as endow them male with the powers that have been bestowed upon them. The woman is known to wear a bikini like clothing underneath a shroud like dress, along with a veil and gold jewelry, the male usually wears gold as well and armor, as well as a white cape. Once they are married, they seal their marriage with a kiss and like the other nations of the world, spend their honeymoon wherever they choose. 'Locations' The main locations of the Amazons is the kingdom of Themyscira. Themyscira was the place that the Amazons moved to and built after living in the Scythia. The kingdom is massive, built into the mountains and is a large kingdom where Hippolyta is the ruler. Men are not the rulers in Themyscira, only the women are and they are also the army as well. Category:Immortal Beings Category:Organization Category:Races Category:Characters